Sneaky
by liliofthevaley
Summary: Kate Freelander was a curious person by nature. Kate/Declan.


Sneakiness was her middle name. Over the years in which she had been forced to depend on it for survival, and for a pay-check, it had become her best friend. So when Kate Freelander wanted something, she usually got it. Or went looking for it. The latter was the case at the moment.

Looking both ways before crossing the hallway, she made her way over to one of the Sanctuary guest-rooms. Something was bugging her and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Stepping inside easily enough, Kate quickly surveyed the room, looking for the best possible place in which something could be hidden. She checked the most obvious places first, under the bed, in the bathroom, who knew, maybe he had gotten clumsy.

No such luck. Then again, she didn't really expect anything else. Magnus hadn't believed her when she had told her and neither had Henry, despite her protests. She was going to prove it to them and if it had to be done by sneaking, then so be it.

Heading over to one of the drawers on the further side of the room, Kate slowly began opening one after another. Really, it couldn't be that difficult to find it, and she Iknew/I it was around here somewhere. Her sixth sense never failed for these things. Spotting a suspicious looking package tucked away in one of the corners of the 5th drawer, Kate grinned.

"Bingo."

She slowly grabbed the package, assessing its weight, size, would it be wise to shake it? Shake it she did, carefully, rattling the box against her ears, but the dull thud against its side prove to be no indication of its contents. IDamn it./I

Kate was so caught up on assessing the package in her hands that she didn't even hear the door open behind her – or maybe he was just that good.

"Put it down, Miss Freelander. Right now."

Oh, she'd heard that one before, especially in his smooth accent. Kate sighed, slowly turning around, her hands up in the air, package still in hand. She faced him immobile and without backing down, eyebrow raised as she taunted.

"And if I don't?"

Declan's harsh stare met her cocky one and it was a matter of who would break first. Kate tried to convince herself that she was feeling as confident as she looked. Declan narrowed his eyes and took a step towards her, warningly.

"Kate."

"Declan." She answered back.

He approached her slowly and confidently, until he was right in front of her. His height hovering over her and had she been anyone else, that would have be an intimidating sight by itself. But Kate Freelander didn't back down to simply anyone.

"Kate." Declan repeated, in a much softer tone, bringing one of his hands up to take the package from her hands. "You're cheating."

"I am not cheating." She argued back, letting him take the package from her hands and crossing her arms.

This brought an amused smile to Declan's face. "Yes, you are love." Kate's response was only to huff as Declan tried not to chuckle too much. "Oh come on Kate, it's no fun if you know what you're getting."

"I told you, I'm a curious person by nature, you should have just told me." She replied, turning her head and pouting.

Her attitude amused Declan to no end and he shook his head, taking her hand and pulling her with him towards the large comfy chair beside the window. Sitting down and pulling her to sit on top of his lap, Declan nuzzled her neck as he grinned, package still in his hand.

"How am I supposed to woo you on Christmas morning if you know what you're getting?" He asked, placing a soft kiss right along her neck pulse.

Kate's head turned on her own accord as he continued his ministrations, her body slowly melting against his as she tried in vain to remain annoyed. A rather difficult task when, not only did he know exactly what to do, he also knew exactly what to say – and she had always been a goner for the accent.

"You already got the girl Brit-boy, you don't have to woo her again." She muttered, trying to contain the grin on her face.

"But what if I like wooing you?" Declan breathed against her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He carefully put the festive-looking gift on the floor, as his arms wrapped itself against her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Kate moaned in content, this was a low blow. "Well then how can I say no to that?"

"Smart girl Miss Freelander." He whispered.

Kate turned her head to face his, nudging his nose with hers, as her hands came to wrap around his neck. "I still wanna know what I'm getting." She begged.

"And you will love." Declan answered, bringing his lips forward to brush against hers. "Christmas morning."

"You suck." She muttered against his lips, narrowing her eyes at him.

Declan only grinned, nodding his head as he pulled her in for a breath-taking kiss. Kate Freelander was a curious person by nature, that was a fact. Lucky for him, he knew exactly how to distract her.


End file.
